Rough Relations
by Kal-orne
Summary: Okay this is gonna be about Kid and Chrona in later chaps but for now i'm introducing an OC. Kids family problems are just starting. rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**(Authors Notes)** This is gonna be a fic about an OC.

(Kal-orne) Hey everyone this stories gonna be a collaboration between me and my buddy Ragnaroksbiggestfan. Gosh that's a mouth full, I think I'll call you RBF for short. OK?

(RBF) You do and you'll be writing this yourself.

(Kal-orne) Ok, full name it is then.

(Ragnaroksbiggestfan) Good.

(Kal-orne) As you can tell my friend here is not the light hearted sort.

(Ragnaroksbiggestfan) If I was you wouldn't have hired me to help in your world domination scheme and you wouldn't own those islands off the coast of Indonesia.

(Kal-orne) That's true I suppose. Oh well on with the story.

**(Disclaimer)** I don't own Soul eater. But with Ragnaroksbiggestfan helping I soon will. Mwah ha ha ha.

(Kal-orne) why aren't you laughing?

(Ragnaroksbiggestfan) Wasn't funny.

(Kal-orne) It's not a humorous kind of laugh, more an evil chuckle.

(Ragnaroksbiggestfan) Still not laughin.

**Location:**Death City

**Characters:** Everyone and then some.

_The entrance to death city, never thought I'd be back here again. When I left two years ago I swore I wasn't coming back no __matter what. Now Dad calls me back, sayin that that useless brother is here so I should be here too. What a load of crap. If it were up to me I'd burn the entire place to the ground. That would teach the scum that inhabit this place. Taking a deep breath I step through the barrier of death soul and return to the place I hate the most._

Meanwhile at the top of the steps of Shibusen Black*Star, Soul, Maka, Tsubaki and Chrona are waiting.

"We'll beat him this time for sure Tsubaki. This time I will surpass God." Black*Star yelled bouncing from one foot to another. Tsubaki simply smiled and nodded all the while thinking that it wouldn't be long before Nygus would be getting another patient. "Yahoo! This time for sure."

Maka shook her head, this was ridiculous, Black*Star challenged Kid every other day now. Most of the time Kid simply walked the other way. On the occasions that Black*Star destroyed some part of Shibusen, making it asymmetrical, Kid quickly beat the young ninja to a pulp, then went about repairing the damage. Poor Tsubaki, Maka felt sorry for the young woman, she always had to apologise for Black*Star after these stupid fights. Turning slightly she looked at her own partner Soul, he sat grinning at Black*Star, encouraging him. Boys were so dumb.

"H-hey Maka?" A soft voice spoke behind her. "Yeah Chrona?" Turning to face the shy young woman standing behind her. Chrona had relaxed over the past six months since the Kishin's demise. She smiled more and talked to more people. Even her weapon Ragnarok, who was currently sleeping off his rather large lunch, seemed to be more mellow then before.

"Who's that?" the pink haired meister asked pointing to the steps.

A girl perhaps 13 years old, the same age as most of them, was walking up the steps, her hands in her pockets. She wore a black coat, open but with the hood up covering most of her head and casting deep shadows on her face. Under her coat she wore a black top, grey jeans and black running shoes. She had a bag slung over her shoulder.

"I don't know, I don't think I've ever seen her before now. I wonder who she is." Maka watched as the girl approached, walking with her head down. Black*Star hadn't noticed the new arrival until he accidently backed up into the girl.

"Hey! You should watch where a big man like me is going." Black*Star shouted spinning around. The girl simply went to walk by him, not answering him. "Hey, the man who will surpass God is talking to you, you should apologise for being so clumsy." Black*Star shouted grabbing hold of her arm. The girl shook him off and continued, still not acknowledging him. "Shit" Black*Stars face turned a deep shade of red. It wasn't often someone completely blanked him but when it happened look out, he completely lost it.

Maka watched in horror as Black*Star turned on the girl and charged after her. He gathered in his soul wavelength, then throwing his arms forward, punching the girl in the back, he let out a cry. "BLACK*STARS BIG WAVE!"

The girl flew forward and struck one of the pillars in front of the front entrance of the school.

"Not cool Black*Star." (Soul)

"What have you done?" (Tsubaki)

"You Bastard" (Maka)

"H-how could you?" (Chrona)

All four of the teens shouted in unison, each staring in horror at what the ninja had just done. A cloud of rubble and dust choked the air by the entrance obscuring it from view. Everyone assembled knew that it was rare for even the best meisters and weapons to be able to take Black*Stars soul wave without serious injury. They all waited as the dust settled hoping that the girl was still alive.

As the dust cleared they saw something amazing, standing by the pillar was the girl. Her bag now lay on the ground next to her, her hood has fallen or been pushed back from her face, revealing a pair of blood red eye glaring at Black*Star.

Even from across the court yard Chrona could see the girl's chest heave with rage. This wasn't going to end well. This new comer gave of a powerful and some how familiar soul wavelength.

"What the hell?" The girl growled. She shook her head, dislodging a small avalanche of debris from the top of her hood and shoulders.

"You have just been challenged by the man who shall surpass God." Black*Star yelled. "Do you accept? Or are you a lowly coward?" A grin spread across his face as he spoke. After he had finished declaring his challenge he turned to Tsubaki and signalled for her to join him. Bowing towards the girl in apology she joined her meister.

"Wait a second Black*Star." Maka yelled "She doesn't have a weapon and she hasn't accepted your challenge."

"So your name is Black*Star is it? You ignorant coward." The girl spoke from her position near the pillar. "I always like to know the name of the person I'm about to kill." She grinned coldly at him. Maka shuddered, that grin reminded her of Chrona when they had first met.

"Who you calling a coward"Black*Star bellowed, his face once again turning red.

"A little shit who attacked me from behind of course. Now let's see how you do when I'm looking you in the eye."

Black*Star charged forward, wielding Tsubaki in ninja blade mode. But he no sooner moved then the girl vanished, only to reappear directly behind him, driving her elbow into the back of his skull. Black*Star stumbled forward barely keeping his feet on the ground, he swung around, bringing Tsubaki around in a silver flash only to be struck from behind, this time a kick to the back of the leg which made him topple backwards. He didn't have time to recover this time though as an elbow, once again, caught him in the throat.

The others watched in shock as Black*Star hit the ground. The girl was moving so fast that their eyes couldn't follow her. She reappeared once again standing by her bag. She bent and picked it up, slinging it over her shoulder she turned to leave without another word.

"Tsubaki, throwing star mode." Suddenly a silver star spun across the courtyard toward the nameless girl.

"Cerberus" The girl called as she extended her right hand and in a flash of black there appeared a dark creature. It was a huge and terrifying hound, its shoulder was as high as six foot and it was at least ten feet long from muzzle to tail. It looked almost like a giant black wolf, but its eyes, its eyes looked almost human. "Cerberus, fetch." The girl waved her hand at the still flying Tsubaki. The beast moved lightning quick catching the weapon and then dropping her at its mistress's feet. Looking for just a moment like an over sized pet the beast lay down on its belly and allowed the girl to pet him.

"Good boy Cerby."

Tsubaki changed back to her human form and backed away from the pair.

"Don't worry, he won't attack unless I say so." The girl said. "Like this. Cerberus, tare him to shreds." She pointed directly at a now unarmed Black*Star. Without hesitation the beast bounded towards its prey.

"DEATH CANNON!" Cerberus was blasted from behind, knocking the creature off its feet, stunning it temporarily. The blast had come from the school entry way, death the Kid stood holding Liz and Patty in there cannon modes.

"~Well hey, hi, hello everyone~" Shinigami sang coming out from behind his son. "~What seems to be the trouble here?~"

Meisters and weapons stayed completely silent for a moment then all spoke at once in an incomprehendable babble.

"~Okay one at a time. Kally-chan why don't you start. ~" Shinigami turned to the new girl tilting his head to one side.

"He started it." She said pointing at Black*Star "He attacked me from behind and then challenged me."

"~Oh dear. Black*Star is this true, did you attack Kally-chan?~" Shinigami turned towards the ninja who said nothing.

"~Well Maka, Soul, Chrona? Did Black*Star start this by attacking Kally?~" Both Maka and Chrona nodded while Soul remained quiet.

"~Very well. Black*Star detention for a month and you can assist Kid in the repairs. Kally-Chan please put Cerberus away before he wakes up.~"

Kally sighed deeply "Right away Father."

**(Author Notes)** Sorry if you thought anyone was OOC but I needed the battle to introduce Kally. Kally is just a play on Kali, one of the many goddesses of death.

(Kal-orne) Yeah! First chapter of out stories done.

(Ragnaroksbiggestfan) Yippee *Sarcastic*

(Kal-orne) What's wrong?

(Ragnaroksbiggestfan) I didn't get to do any dialog for Ragnarok in this chapter.

(Kal-orne) Don't worry, once we introduce the new character properly we can bring on all the ChronaXKid stuff you're so fond of.

(Ragnaroksbiggestfan) *Sigh* I'm such a fangirl.

(Kal-orne) Hope you enjoyed. Please review or we won't have the inspiration to keep writing.

(Ragnaroksbiggestfan) thanks for taking the tome to read our fic.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Authors Notes)**

(Kal-orne) So chapter two, any ideas?

(Ragnaroksbiggestfan) What you mean the all powerful Kal-orne is out of brilliant plans?

(Kal-orne) Here's a plan, Kal-orne CHOP!

(Ragnaroksbiggestfan) Oww *Rubs head* Good plan but not very original. I mean everyone does that.

(Kal-orne) Okay you want original. Kal-orne BIG WAVE.

(Ragnaroksbiggestfan) *Lies twitching face down on ground* Been done.

(Kal-orne) Fine then. CERBERUS KILL HIM. *points at RBF*

(Ragnaroksbiggestfan) Hey don't call me RBF. *Runs for door*

(Kal-orne) I locked it you know.

(Ragnaroksbiggestfan) I hate you. *Cerberus crashes into him* AAAAAHHHHH.

(Kal-orne) That original enough for you?

(Ragnaroksbiggestfan) Been done. *Dies*

**(Disclaimer)**

(Kal-orne) I own soul eater, I own soul eater. *Chants*

(Ragnaroksbiggestfan) No you don't.

(Kal-orne) I hate you.

(Ragnaroksbiggestfan) Still don't own it.

**(Story So Far)** Black*Star fought new girl, new girl kicks his ass. New girl turns out to be Kally, Death the Kids sister and Shinigami's daughter.

**(Review Replies)**

**(Mikitsan) **Glad you liked it.

**(8yrttemmyS-Symmettry8)** No Kally is an OC of mine, she is supposed to be Kids sister and Shinigamis daughter. Hope you love this chap too.

**Location:**** Death City**

**Characters:** Everyone who appears.

* * *

The group of meisters and weapons stared in shock at the new girl, Kally. Had she really just called Shinigami-Sama father? All eye's followed her as she walked towards the giant hound, Cerberus.

"Alright Cerberus, time to go home." She said as she raised her hand and in a flash of black it was gone. Just like when Kid summoned and dismissed Beelzebub the skateboard they all realised.

The girl turned back towards them and raised her hand up to her head, dusting some left over debris from her hood. The movement dislodged her hood however, making it fall away from her head. Now they could all see the truth of the matter. Kally's hair was long and glosses black except for three white lines covering the right side (Opposite of Kids) of her head. Maka also noticed that her eyes were no longer red but a faded gold colour, just like Kids.

"Wow, she really is your sister." Soul said looking between Kid and Kally.

"Of course I am, that's why this one attacked me, isn't it." Kally said gesturing towards Black*Star.

"I didn't know." Black*Star said looking confused.

"But you kept shouting how you were "The man who would surpass god" didn't you? So that's why you attacked me, you knew."

"Didn't have a clue." Black*Star said grinning. Kally sweat dropped.

"Are you serious, you just felt like attacking a random guest of the school? Are you nuts?" Kally was shocked beyond all belief.

"~Okay children, lets not start fighting again.~" Death spoke in his usual sing song voice. "~Kally why don't you and Kid come with me now and the rest of you can clean up this mess.~" With that all three shinigami went into the school.

**20 minutes later**

"I can't believe Kid never told us he had a sister." Liz steamed as she and Patty finished clearing the rubble from where their death cannon attack had hit.

"Hey Big sis Kid didn't seem to happy when he was leaving, did he?" Patty said holding open a large refuse sack for her sister.

"No, now that you mention it, he didn't. I wonder what's bothering him."

"Maybe he was upset about the symmetry getting wrecked again." Chrona said from where she was sweeping.

"That might be it. I mean why wouldn't he be happy to see his own sister?" Liz said brushing her hand across her forehead.

"Why is it that Black*Star isn't here and where have Soul and Maka gone." Liz said looking around the front of the school. Only Tsubaki was left cleaning near the broken pillar.

"Maka said she was going to get the wheelbarrow to move the big pieces of rubble." Chrona spoke softly "Black*Star and Soul slipped away sometime after she left."

Liz sighed, typical boys, never around to clean up their messes.

**Meanwhile in the Death Room…**

"Daddy I don't see why you called me back here now of all times. I could have understood it if you had of asked me to return during the Asura incident, but to wait till now, it just doesn't make any sense." Kally stood with her arms folded over her chest, one foot tapping the ground impatiently.

"Where were you?" Kid asked "During the Kishin's revival I mean, we could have used your help."

"I was monitoring the witches, Babba in particular. They were planning to use the Kishin's awakening and the ensuing chaos to make a bid for power. They had their forces prepared and ready to attack until Cerberus and I took care of it."

"~Now, now Kiddo. Be nice to your sister. She offered to return when Asura woke but I told her to stay where she was and make sure the witches didn't try anything. And as for your question Kally-Chan, I wanted to have my two cute little shinigami's home with me for a while. Is that so wrong?~" Shinigami clapped his hands together in front of him and tilted his head to one side."

"Of course there is nothing wrong with that Chichiue, it's about time we all spent some time together." Kid said going to stand by his father's side.

"You both know I love seeing you, but I won't stay here in Death City, I hate this place." Kally said turning her back on her family.

"~But Kally-Chan, I can't leave Death City. And I miss having my little girl close by me. Couldn't you stay for a few days? For me?~" Shinigami bowed with his hands still together in front of him. Kid mimicked this action and said in his best baby voice. "Pwease Kawwy." Before raising his face and revealing the puppy dog eyes.

Kally who had just turned to face her family cursed her brother quietly. He knew she couldn't say no to that face. "Alright I'll stay." Both Shinigami and son clapped their hands and bounced up and down. "But only for a few days."

**Outside the Death Room…**

"Wonder what her problem with the city is?" Soul whispered to Black*Star who crouched next to him as they both hid outside the Death Room door hold a spy sound enhancer so they could hear the Shinigami families conversation.

Click, click, click, click, click…

Clack.

Both boys froze and sweat dropped knowing exactly who was behind them.

"What do you two think you are doing?" Professor Stein asked picking up both of them by their collars. _(That's something I'd love to see. LOL.)_

"The man who will surpass God first needs to learn all about them." Black*Star said.

"Don't you already know enough about Lord Death and Kid?" Spirit, who had been standing off to one side, asked.

"Of course I do, the great ninja Black*Star obtained that information easily, it's the new one we're curious about."

"New one? New what?" Stein and Spirit spoke together.

"The new shinigami, Kids sister." Soul replied.

"Kally's back?" Spirit asked.

Neither Black*Star or Soul could answer since at that moment Stein dropped both of them on their butts and walked into the death room, with Spirit following close behind. The boys decided to take the opportunity to enter as well.

"Sorry to intrude Shinigami Sama, but you asked us to report to you the moment we got back." Stein spoke as he exited the lane of guillotines.

"PROFESSOR STEIN!" Kally yelled happily before running across the room and throwing her arms around Steins shoulders, laughing as she hugged the screw headed teacher.

Shinigami Sama chuckled at this display of affection from the young shinigami, while both Kid and Spirit simple shook their heads good naturedly. Both Black*Star and Soul's jaws struck the floor as they stared in shock at the scene before them.

"You know Professor Stein!" Soul yelled, pointing a shaking hand at the pair.

"Oh I know Kally very well ever since she was a toddler, in-fact she's the one that gave me this scar on my face. Stein said smiling and pointing at the stitch pattern that crossed his face.

**Back in the yard…**

"Hey big sis, did you hear that just now?" Patty asked as she and Liz picked up the last piece of rubble.

"Hear what?" Liz asked.

"Don't know but it sounded like Black*Star and Soul screaming "WHAT?"" Patty said and began laughing and waving her arms around.

Chrona and Maka who were moving the larger chunks in the wheel barrow looked towards the school.

"They better not be getting into any more trouble." Maka growled, hefting a large book beside her. "Or they'll be sorry."

(Author notes)

(Kal-orne) Yay another chap done.

(Ragnaroksbiggestfan) Yipee *sarcasticly*

(Kal-orne) Show some enthusiasm for your work.

(Ragnaroksbiggestfan) Sure I'll jus… wait a sec. Did you name Kally for your self?

(Kal-orne) What?

(Ragnaroksbiggestfan) You know, Kal-orne, Kally.

(Kal-orne) *Whistles, while refusing to make eye contact*

(Ragnaroksbiggestfan) *Gasps* You did!

(Kal-orne) Don't be silly. *Laughs nervously* It's a coincidence.

(Ragnaroksbiggestfan) Yeah right. *Mutter curses, walks out door, slams door*

(Kal-orne) Don't worry, he'll calm down soon enough, so while I go calm him down why don't you review, the more reviews the quicker he'll calm down, the sooner we'll have the next chap ready.


	3. Chapter 3

**Holy crap I have been inactive a long time. Sorry about that.**

**Oh well the story must go on.**

**I do not nor have I owned Soul Eater.**

"Father why did you really call Kally back here?" Kid stood before his father in the death room, his arms crossed over his chest and one foot tapping on the ground as he waited for Lord Deaths responce.  
"Do you remember the last time your sister was here Kid?" Lord Deaths voice was flat, with none of its usual giddiness. "Two years and she was here for less then a hour. I want her to face the past and be able to move on with her life and that won't happen unless she faces it. When she left she was running from a memory and she will always be running unless I force her to stop." Lord Death turned towards his mirror and touched the surface gentle, instantly an image of Kally appeared. She sat fidgiting on a chair in the mansion. Her head was down and she was wringing her hands. "What I'm doing is for her own good."

Kally hated being back in Death City, even here in the mansion she was twitchy and jumpy, one moment pacing the next sitting barely able to stop herself from exploding with nervous energy. "This was a really bad idea." She said to the silent house. "I should have never agreed to stay." With a groan she flopped back and covered her face with her hands. She jumped a foot in the air when a sudden blare of noise shot through the house. "Calm down Kally, its only the doorbell." She told her self as she stood and walked to the door. She opened the door and saw a group of slightly familiar faces staring back at her. A blaond girl with pigtails, an albino boy with startling sharp teeth, a pink haired girl that shyed behind the blond when Kally looked at her and a dark haired girl that Kally recognised as the weapon from earlier.  
"Can I help you?" "Hi, I'm Maka and this is my weapon Soul and our friends Chrona and Tsubaki, we came to introduce properly and to appologise for Black*Stars behaviour. He shouldn't have attacked you the way he did."  
"Oh yes! We are very sorry." Tsubaki gasped before bowing deeply to Kally. "I hope you can forgive us."  
"No harm done I guess. I should apologise as well I suppose, for losing my temper and you know trying to have Cerberus eat your partner." Kally shrugged and then went to close the door.  
"Hey wait" Maka pushed the door open a little "we also wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with us while your here in the city. We could show you around or just, you know, play basket ball or something." She smiled and waited for Kally to answer.  
"I guess I have nothing better to do right now" Kally replied. And its better then sitting here alone she added silently.  
"Alright lets go!" Maka yelled happily as she grabbed Kallys wrist and pulled her out of the house.

From the death room Lord Death and Kid watched the meeting. "I should have known that Maka would do that." Lord Death said clapping his hands together happily. "At least she isn't alone now." "Thats another thing I don't understand father. Why not let me go to the mansion with Kally, why leave her alone?" Kid looked at his father and once again waited for his answer.  
"I left her alone so she could think. If you were there with her you wouldn't leave her alone for a moment." Death chuckled softly "You do tend to cling to her when she's around."  
"I'm not that bad!" Kid cried as his father chuckled harder. Kid crossed his arms over his chest and hrumphed to himself before turning and heading towards the exit.  
"where are you going?" Lord Death called after him.  
"To find Liz and Patty. I'm sure they're just waiting to yell at me for not teling them about Kally.

Liz and Patty sat at a table outside their favourite cafe, Patty sat dunking cookies into milk and Liz sipped her coffee as she watched the people passing by.  
"Hey sis?" Patty spoke between bites of her cookie.  
"Yes Patty?" Liz replied without looking at her sister.  
"Why do you think Kid never told us he had a sister?" Patty asked a frown showing on her usually cheerful face.  
"I don't know Patty, I haven't been able to figure out why he wouldn't mention her. Maybe he's ashamed of her or he thought we would rather be her weapons. Oh I don't know, all I know for sure is that he better watch out for me, unless he has a good excuse.  
Patty laughed manicly. "Kids gonna get it, Kids gonna get it.

**Well there you have it, hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
